


2,000 souls more

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Curses, Haunted House, Kenma is unbothered, M/M, Werecats, long intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: Kenma gets dared to enter a haunted house and ends up finding someone very peculiar there.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	2,000 souls more

If it wasn’t for the promise of getting the newest game released, he, Kozume Kenma, would not have bothered to leave the comfort of his home at all. Why did he let his stupid classmate bribe him into this in the first place. If he wanted the game then he could have easily gotten it himself. Oh right, this time it wasn’t him standing in line, this time it wasn’t him who had to stand next to dozens of people early in the morning. 

He sighed, cursing at his weak will when it came to games and entered the forsaken ground. It was long abandoned by its owners, the once luscious grass now a dead pale brown with y’all weeds overgrown in every direction. The house, mansion actually, itself was covered in a thick layer of green vines and seem to be the only thing still alive around there. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a selfie to prove that he had actually gone as requested. 

At this point, he would have turned right back and left to play games back at home but the challenge was to enter the house. 

He brushed a bit of long blonde hair out of his eyes and trudged through the walkway finding himself in front of the large oak door moments later. It’s once pristine condition had long faded over the years. 

He didn’t care that he had to go alone, he wasn’t afraid. Things like these don’t usually bother him and that was what led his classmate to propose this dumb test of curate idea in the first place. 

Kenma pull out his phone again, this time to turn on his flashlight and entered the mansion. It was like a typical one with a large entrance and long hallways, nothing of interest. 

At this point he was inclined to just turn back and go, but the place seemed to run on a magic of its own. 

The place was clearly abandoned, it was dark and dusty with no sign of inhabitants for what could have been at least a hundred years. 

Still, something drew in him, deeper and further into the place. Just as if he was enchanted. 

Kenma found himself walking down one of the large hallways he had seen when he entered, making note to check the rooms as he went. Most of them were locked up, but the ones that were open were just as equally dusty as the entrance of the mansion. 

Still, his gut feeling told him something was there. Something or someone was still living in this godforsaken place. 

The further he went, the more he felt that presence, of something  _ alive  _ in this all dead home. There was a noise now, he could have sworn he heard one. 

There, down in the cellar like all typical large houses, there was always that wine cellar. 

Kenma fought any fear he felt down and made his way down the cellar his only companion his phone and the light it emitted. 

The place was even darker than the house itself, cold and smelled musty. It had this wet cement or brick kind of smell and it irritated Kenma’s nose. 

Shining the light around, he noticed that there was another room attached to the cellar and this time for sure, he definitely heard movement. 

His curiosity got the better of him and he slowly took a few steps toward the room, his keen eyes searching for what could’ve made the noise. 

His catlike golden eyes widen in shock and possibly fear at what he saw. 

There, lying on the ground face planted downwards was a boy. He was tall even when curled up, and had spikey unruly black hair. But that wasn’t what bothered him. It was the fact that he was chained, arms and legs and there was left an empty food and water bowl. The kinds you would give to an animal. 

It wasn’t hard to spot the dried up blood on his wrist and ankles even though it was covered by the silver band of the chains. It wasn’t the fact that there were dead carcasses of past animals that had unfortunately gone to close and captured and killed that bothered Kenma. 

This boy, he was breathing, alive. How long was he kept here, how long was he chained to this spot and seemingly was forced to starve. It made no sense that he could still be alive. No one had entered this place in years, yet… he’s alive. 

Kenma was shaken out of his thoughts when the chain rattled, indicating movements from the boy in the prison. He knew he was safe, possibly. They were separated by metal bars. 

He noticed that he was being watched by the boy. He always knew when someone was watching him. It came from years of paranoia of wanting to be hidden from the world yet afraid to be judge by his peers, so he paid a great deal of attention to the people around him and his surroundings as well. 

Golden hazel eyes peeked through a mess of messy black bangs covering the side of his face. He studied the short blonde wondering what he should do. He could kill him, but admittedly this intruder was really cute and he’d rather not. 

“What brings you here?” He asked the trespasser stretching out his limbs like a cat before sitting cross legged and placing his elbow on his knee propping up his chin on his fist. 

Kenma remained unnerved, not showing any signs of fear but he did feel a minor discomfort in being spoken to. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” He smirked at his own little joke that the other wasn’t aware of. 

“It was a dare,” Kenma finally says after studying the tall boy with a permanent bed head. 

“Dare?” The boy mumbled to himself. No one was actually ever dumb enough to step foot in here, he usually killed them all and ate them when they did. Still, something about this boy made him want to talk to him longer. He can decide his fate later on, he had time. In fact, that’s all he ever had nowadays. Time. 

Kenma nodded. He was never one to talk much anyways. 

“What’s your name?” The boy in chains decided to ask. It was strange for him, he never bothered to care for his victims' identities before, but he wanted to know who this blonde small boy was. 

“Kozume Kenma,” he replied immediately. He had this aura of unbothered and it really intrigued the boy behind the bars. 

“Tetsurou Kuroo, it’s nice to meet you Kenma,” he grinned widely showcasing his sharp pointed teeth. Kenma let out a small gasp at the sight and he realized that this guy wasn't human. 

“Oya Oya Oya? Are you scared?” His tone was mocking as it was smooth and silky. 

“What are you?” Kenma found himself asking but he backed away ready to run at any moment. It wasn’t like this Kuroo guy could actually get out of his chains… can he?

“Me?” Kuroo asked lazily reclining back into his cell, “I’m a werecat.” He smirked as he watched Kenma frown at him in confusion and slowly undid the chains around his wrist and legs with practice eased. 

“You see Kenma,” he said standing up, “I was once a boy just like you. I was a normal human teenager, a high schooler just like you. That is I’m assuming you are in high school?” He quirked eyebrow in Kenma’s direction asking for confirmation. Kenma nodded. 

He watched Kuroo carefully, he couldn’t even find fear in him, just fascination and he never felt like that, ever. 

“I see,” Kuroo continued, “one day I was walking home from school minding my own business when I was dragged into this very place. Do you know how long I’ve been here, alone?” Kenma shook his head. He didn’t even want to know. 

“100 years, Kenma, I have been here for fucking 100 years.” Kuroo smiles slightly sensing Kenma’s fear that was slowly bubbling up. He loves that emotion the most. It’s what his victims always feel before he rips them to shreds and tearing out their organs while they were still alive to feel it all. To feel all the pain inflicted on them. 

“That doesn’t explain why you became like this,” Kenma said finding his voice again. 

“Oh? Do you want to find out?” He smirked, staring right into Kenma’s golden eyes. Before the shorter boy could even say another word, Kuroo shifted forms before his very eyes. He had turned into a small black cat, and comically enough the mess of black hair he has remained the same. The little cat slipped easily through the bars and in a blink of an eye he was back to his human form. 

“I’m cursed,” he stated. “Cursed to remain here for eternities until I can collect 2,000 souls.” He scoffed lightly to himself in amusement. “People used to come here a lot, I thought it was easy.”

“So what changed?” Kenma asked, he couldn’t find the strength to run away and a part of him didn’t want to run. Now that Kuroo was right in front of him, he realized how handsome he really is despite his shark-like teeth and his long claws. 

“Everyone kept disappearing whenever they came here naturally. They were afraid, I had a hard time for a while. Then I started trying to lure people by my cat form. It worked well for a while before that backfired on me. No one has been in here in a long time, just a few stray homeless or small dumb kids.” He let out a bitter laugh, “if I hadn’t killed the owner of this house he wouldn’t have cursed me. Really, so stupid on my part…”

“How many have you collected already?” He asked, and shrugged when Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him for the strange question. 

“1,577,” he answered. He studied Kenma for a while longer, this was his chance to collect another soul. He hadn’t had a victim in months and he was growing restless. But a thought hit him, Kenma has access to the outside world that he did not, Kenma can help him. 

“Hey, help me. Send some people my way,” Kuroo pleaded. He didn’t want to stay in the abandoned dark house by himself anymore, he was tired, tired of the cold, tired of the loneliness that came with the place. So tired of it all. 

“I can’t, I’m not good with people,” Kenma mumbled, he couldn’t do that anyways. Kuroo was basically asking him to send people to their deaths. But the sound of Kuroo’s voice also set something on fire within him. It was so broken and defeated, a cry for help in an otherwise forsaken world. To Kuroo, he may be his only hope, but… can he actually trick people like that? 

“I can’t leave this place Kenma! You can! You can go outside and see the world! I can barely look past the gardens before those damn chains,” he pointed a long clawed finger at them, “constrict me and bind me back in this cold cellar!”

“Why don’t you kill me?” Kenma asked, his voice was quiet, but it rang clear and loud in the space between them. “I’m standing here, just another soul for you to collect. What makes me so special from the 1, 577 souls that you’ve taken already?”

“Why? I…” Kuroo stopped, why hasn’t he yet. He usually just attacked first, desperate to up his soul count, but when he saw Kenma he hesitated. Perhaps it was because Kenma was as lonely as he was? No, there had been others, but Kenma is different. He’s cute, beautiful. Was that what was stopping him? Because he thought Kenma was good looking, that he was attracted to him? That can’t be his reason, he  _ can’t _ kill Kenma and he didn’t know why. 

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted. 

“If I help you and you are set free what happens then?” Kenma asked. He can’t possibly be part of a mass murder to help one person can he. Even if that one person is hot as hell and interesting. If he dare say it, even more interesting than his beloved games. Something that he perhaps unconsciously longed for. 

“I want to travel the world and live my life. The life I never got to live.” Kuroo answered truthfully. He’s been 18 years old for more than a hundred years now and he was tired of it. Even if he is to be 18 forever, he at least wanted to have fun while doing so. 

“Then take my soul, make me like you,” Kenma offered. He didn’t see a reason why that can’t be possible and he honestly didn’t have anything to live for. All he had were games and no friends. 

“I can’t do that to you! Are you crazy!” Kuroo shouted smashing his fist into the wall behind them. Why on earth would anyone want the kind of life he now had. 

“If I understand the situation properly,” the small blonde said exasperatedly as if he was annoyed he even had to explain himself, “if you change me I don’t get stuck here like you as long as I don’t kill you. Or you don’t curse me. I’m still free to go.”

“But why would you want to become a monster like me?” Kuroo asked him incredulously. He couldn’t wrap his head around Kenma’s reasoning at all. 

“Because if I get turned then I can play games longer. The human lifespan is much shorter after all,” he said that as if it meant nothing. 

“If I change you, you can’t regret this.” Kuroo said seriously. He didn’t want to, but Kenma sounded serious despite his flawed reasoning. 

“Why would I regret it if I can play games for a longer time?” 

“You’re betting your life on games then?”

A nod. 

“Okay, but if you ever come a day when you regret your decision, kill me.” Kuroo said holding a pinky for a promise. 

“Why?” 

“Because, it’s my fault that this will happen to you.” Before Kenma could even utter another word, Kuroo transformed into his werecat form. It was truly what you would call a monster. No longer did it sport his usual bed head, or the silly small cat’s cuteness. He was a large wild cat like creature, standing on his hind legs and had a long snout. His ears were even more pointed, razor sharp. Opposite from his human form, the werecat form was more muscular, like a werewolf’s but with a panther’s head. 

Kenma bit his tongue to hold back the terrified gasp that threatened to spill out. He forced himself to not back up when Kuroo stepped closer, and clenched his eyes shut when cold paws pulled him close and in less than a minute, sharp teeth sank into his throat. 

The pain was sharp, unbearable, but he couldn’t scream. He felt as if his neck would snap in two any second now. It stung, bad. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move and his vision blurred. The cold set of teeth sank deep into his throat, tearing up whatever it pierced leaving Kenma voiceless and unable to scream out of sheer pain even if he wanted to. 

He was losing consciousness so fast he didn’t realize Kuroo had changed back to his human form and had bitten his own wrist letting blood drip into his mouth. He wasn’t aware of the fact that he now had a mixture of both his and the other male’s blood sliding down his throat. Just that he feels like he should be dead, but he isn’t. 

The change was rapid, he felt his entire insides rip and tear to accustomed himself to his new forms. Little by little, that room became darker and darker until, all he could see was nothing. 

Kenma didn’t know how long he was out for, but Kuroo waited by his side patiently having place Kenma’s head on his lap. 

“Morning~” he greeted Kenma when the other finally opened his eyes. 

“Is it really morning?” Kenma asked. His voice was raspy, but there was no sign of pain, or any lasting scar or wound from last night. What was different was he now sported a long cat tail and ears. 

“You’ll eventually get used to controlling your forms better,” Kuroo explained when Kenma kept feeling up his new ears. “Oh, and refrain from talking, although that seems easy for you.”

At the questioning eyebrow raise from Kenma, the messy haired boy continued, “I healed your throat yesterday but it’s still pretty tender. The process is definitely not a pretty one.”

Kenma nodded indicating he understood. It was early morning, but he still needed to go to school, especially that he had a test today. 

So with that, he left Kuroo promising he’d come back along with some  _ friends. _ Deciding to put his trust in Kenma, he let the boy go and quickly changed into his cat form and walked with him up the cellar and curled himself up on the window by the entrance. 

Kuroo layed there napping for hours waiting for Kenma to return. On other days he would lay in th e grass outside to get a small bit of what he had left to the outside world, but today… today he was content with just waiting for the smaller blonde to come home to him. It was… nice...

“Hey Kenma! Did you actually go?” The boy that dared him asked later that day at school. Kenma nodded and showed him some pictures. Today had been difficult to say the least. He had to hide both his tail and his ear with a large hoodie under the blazer of his uniform. Not to mention the nightmare of actually having to have a full conversation with the gym teacher on why he couldn’t participate in class that day. 

“You guys should go check out the place too,” he commented watching their reactions from the corner of his eye. 

“Why? You went, that's enough,” another boy from the group scoffed. 

“I see,” Kenma mumbled, he really didn’t like talking to them but this was for Kuroo. He was going to set him free and let him take back what part of his life he missed. He wanted to see Kuroo happy, smiling. 

He wanted to be happy with Kuroo. It was strange he felt Ike this after just meeting the teen, if he could still call him that. Normally Kenma never cared about anyone or wanted to interact with anyone, but when it came to Kuroo, he wanted to talk to him more, he wanted to interact with him more, he wants to care about him. He felt as if he knew Kuroo all his life even though they had just met yesterday. Perhaps, in another life he did know Kuroo, and they were probably even friends or more. He’d like to think so anyways. 

“So you are all just a bunch of cowards,” he watched their reactions carefully, “you can’t even go into that house in such a large group but I alone went and spent the night there.” That’s it, let their egos get the better of them. 

“Cowards?! We’ll show you! Let’s go right now! You’re leading the way Kozume!” 

“Fine…” he turned away and held back a small smirk. My goodness were these guys dumber than dumb. 

Kenma brought the group of teens to the house, and opened the door easily stepping in like he owned the place. He waited until the last of the boys stepped in before closing the door shut and locking it. 

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” One of the boys shouted. 

Naturally the house remained as they left it this morning. Kuroo never bothered cleaning, his dinner was usually messy and he spent most of his days laying in the dead grass spying for new victims or sleeping in the cold cellar due to his cat-like nature. 

A mocking chuckle was heard in the depths of the house, and large shoulder zipped past the frightened boys. Kenma stood leaning against the doorway in case one of them tried to escape. They all had to be here, Kuroo and be free faster if they all stayed for dinner. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,” a voice from somewhere in the shadows counted off, “my my what a large body count. I didn’t know you knew that many people, Kenma.” Kuroo stepped out of his hiding place and licked his lips baring his sharp teeth. 

“These are my classmates and the ones who made me go here yesterday,” he finally pulled off his hoodies revealing a pair of orangey brown ears with black and white spots, similar to those on a calico. “I thought I’d give them a little surprise gift since they are the reason I got to meet you.”

He gave Kuroo a genuine brilliant smile. Turning to the group of high school boys, he said politely, “I do hope you can stay for dinner.”

“Kozume… what the fuck happened-“ the leading boy trailed off looking from Kenma to Kuroo. He didn’t know what happened, but he knew that whatever this rooster head guy was, he was responsible for Kenma’s change and it was his fault that this happened. If only he had never dared Kenma to go here in the first place. 

He thought it would be fun to bully Kenma into going because he was the quiet kid, but now he realized, it’s the quiet ones that are the most dangerous of them all and he’s now paying the price for his actions. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo grinned like a happy five year old, this indeed was a great present, for him. 

“Bon appetit,” he mumbled watching with mild amusement as Kuroo attacked them all and shredding them up letting blood paint the floor red. 

Normally he would be having dinner in the cellar, but there were too many for him to drag down alone and Kenma was still too inexperienced to change properly. 

_ Yeah, this is better than my games _ , Kenma thought to himself and smiled, watching Kuroo year into each one of the teens, their scream echoing throughout the hallways of the mansion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma just wants his games 🎮🤣


End file.
